Mucho, Después de Todo
by Shinzawall
Summary: Kagome respiraba el último aire. Sabiendo que todo comenzaba a acabar en ese momento, y el final para ella, estaba cerca. Con un esfuerzo, dejó una confesión a su amado. Sesshomaru, no supo como reaccionar. Siendo que la mujer que más amaba, había muerto. El mismo, renunció a todo para seguirla. Marcando en el hielo, la respuesta de la confesión. (One Shot / SesshxKag)


**Lo escrito en negrita son pensamientos del personaje. **

El principio del fic, esta narrado por Kagome: encerrado en estos signos "(~ / ~)"

Sin más, disfruten su lectura :D

* * *

(~Mi cuerpo marchito ya no soportaría más.

La noche era fría. Demasiado. Y yo congélandome. No podía escapar. Y nadie vendría a mi rescate. Solo me quedaba el: "Perdóname, Kagome". Cuando ambos cuerpos caímos a ese abandonado lugar, y él, decidió salvar a Kikyo. No sentía rencor. No tenía por que, el ya me lo había dicho, cuando le pregunte a quién salvaría. Me dijo a que a Kikyo, de todas formas, era algo sin importancia, si el estaba al lado de ella, y yo tenía a alguien más. Intenté no caer en esa situación, más e me aquí. Abandonada. Con el hielo destrozando-me el cuerpo.

El cuerpo me tiritaba. Usaba mi uniforme, y aquella nieve no era nada favorecedora para esta vestimenta. Lo sabía. Hasta que llegaba el hilo de mi vida. Aquel hilo que había mantenido, marchitándose cada vez más, deseando seguir de sola pieza, aunque, ya no tendría la misma suerte.

— P-por.. fin.. u-un des-descanso...

Murmuré al viento frío. Estaba nevando, el interior de donde estaba esta cubierto de hielo. Y mi cuerpo cada vez más se desvanecía. **¿En verdad esta será mi muerte?** Era inevitable pensar, que después de tanto, yo moriría aquí.

Después de todo lo que viví: Cuantas veces casí muero,.. Miles de veces en que me utilizaron. Millones de veces en las que me superé a mi misma, para vivir. Sin importarme, no dependiendo de nadie. Abandonando mi vida para recuperar algo que rompí. Sufrí, Lloré, Sonreí, Salté, Baile, todo en mi corta vida.

Recordé como viví. A mi Madre, Abuelo y Hermano. Al Inuyasha que alguna vez quise. Sango, y Miroku, mis amigos. Shippo, al pequeño que quería como aun hijo. Sesshomaru, que sin saberlo había ganado de a poco mi corazón, pero él, tuvo que ir a por Rin. Y yo no soy capaz de impedirle que fuese a coger a su protegida, además, él jamás se enteraría de que yo me muero aquí mismo.

Tuve buena vida. Eso debía admitirlo. Pero mis labios estaban congelados como para decir más. Deseaba hacer algo, para no terminar así. De seguir a su lado. Aunque a la vez no. Mi cuerpo estaba agotado. De tantas experiencias, malas y desalentadoras.

¿Por que si viné aquí a mis 18 años para vivir y ser feliz con InuYasha, me enteró de que esta con Kikyo?.. Lo superé al final.

Después vino aquel demonio de poca monta, que nada más deseaba vengarse de los hijos de su enemigo: InuNoTaisho, y los que pagarían serían InuYasha y Sesshomaru. Ahí fue cuando me relacione con él. Por que desesperada, recurrí a buscar a un personaje legendario según leyendas, y Sesshomaru, él me ayudó antes de que terminaran por matarme. Fue feliz.

¿Por que si ya estaba siendo feliz, cuando regreso con mi grupo, me enteró de que Sango ha sido raptada?,.. La encontramos, a penas sosteniéndose a su vida. Y Miroku renunció a la mitad de su vida para cederla a su exterminadora.

Recuperé a mi Amiga. Pero me enteré de que mi Abuelo murió poco tiempo después.

Cuando regresé al Sengoku, InuYasha estaba inconsciente, con una flecha atravésandole el corazón a la puerta de su propia casa, de él y Kikyo. La Miko, intentaba retirarséla. Más tuve que hacerlo yo misma, al no ser ella, más que un espíritu inservible para ello.

Debido a eso, me agoté. Escapando a alguna aldea para descansar. A penas caminando.

Cuando estuve bien, me devolví con la anciana Kaede, enterándome de que esta había muerto protegiendo a InuYasha junto a Kikyo, aunque esta última no murió.

Los aldeanos me pidieron tomar el lugar de la anciana. Resignada acepté el cargo de Sacerdotisa de la Aldea, lo cual puso a furiosa a Kikyo, quién en sus sentidos intentó sabotear-me para volverse ella nuevamente la guardiana.

El trabajo de curar todos los días. Agotar de nuestra propia energía espiritual: No me venía bien. A mi no. Que no estaba entrenada para esto. Sin embargo, los pueblerinos repudiaban la idea de que quién tomará mi lugar fuese Kikyo.

Sango entró en parálisis al saber que su hermano estaba en situación de vida o muerte, crítica.

Miroku no había despertado desde hace algunas semanas, con lo que se le tenía que alimentar para que no muriera dormido.

Shippo había salido en busca del hermano de Sango. Solo para ponerse en la misma situación que él.

Tiempo después, cuando todo parecía mejor: Apareció Sesshomaru, quién estaba dispuesto a todo por conquistarme. Me sentía feliz, nuevamente.

Aunque poco me duró. Cuando aquel re-apareció, reclamando su venganza contra ambos hermanos. InuYasha termino casi muerto en la batalla. Sesshomaru lo mató al final. Pero el tomo su venganza, amenazando tres vidas, con la posibilidad de salvé de solo una.

Antes de morir, advirtió que si no iba por Rin, esta moriría a manos del fuego, y después, para que no fuese por mi, me lanzo a mi y a Kikyo por los bordes de un acantilado, que daba a un lugar frío, siempre con sombra, sin rayos de Luz. InuYasha solo salvó a la Miko Kikyo, pues no podía más en su estado. Y yo caí aquí. Con el brazo roto, llena de heridas, pero, no sangrando debido al congelamiento de mi cuerpo.

Suspiré,.. Jamás debí haber vuelto al Sengoku.

Morir a los 19 años. Que mejor vida. Reí con la poca fuerza que tenía. Pero, quería decirle algo al demonio de plateados cabellos que me ayudo luego de renunciar a InuYasha. Algo demasiado importante, tanto, como para hacerlo costase lo que me costase, aunque eso significase renunciar definitivamente a mi vida mortal.

Con demasiado esfuerzo, saqué una de mis flechas, y comencé a grabar en el hielo la frase

_"Te Amo Sesshomaru, siempre lo hice.."_

Y ya sin energías, me dejé caer agotada por la vida que llevé. Y a la que ahora renunciaba.~)

Ahí quedó el cuerpo tendido de Kagome Higurashi. Con los parpados cerrados, congelada del frío, y herida. Su energía, que hasta ahora la mantenía con vida, termino por desaparecer. Dejando una dulce despedida a sus amigos con un simple _Adiós..._ frío, melancólico, y entristecedor, para todos.

Sesshomaru corrió a toda su velocidad, para hallar el lugar donde se sentía el último rastro de energía espiritual, de la chica a la que el tanto amaba. Rin, sobre Ah-Un, descansaba un poco del humo del fuego que aspiro. Nada serio. El demonio llegó al lado de su hermano, que veía preocupado el estado de Kikyo, preguntó por Kagome inmediatamente, más este bajo la mirada, echándose a llorar, mientras respondía con palabras inteligibles que había caído al acantilado junto a ellos. Él, al entender poco de lo que su hermano acaba de decirle, se lanzó al lugar congelado. Importándole demasiado poco, las advertencias y demás.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Mientras que el frío le calaba los huesos. Y por fin la visualizó. Hace menos de segundos había dejado de respirar.

— Kagome..—la llamó sin respuesta.— ¡Kagome!.. ¡KAGOME!

No respondió. No respondería jamás. Su corazón había quedado congelado al igual que su cuerpo. Lloró. Si, lloró, lágrimas amargas de culpa. No habló con su hermano, pero entendía el motivo por que fue ella y no Kagome.

Recogió el cuerpo congelado de ella. Sus labios aun guardando un poco de calor, los besó. Solo para darse cuenta, de que al recogerla dejo al descubierto un mensaje póstumo. Una confesión. Únicamente para él.

_Te Amo Sesshomaru, siempre lo hice_. Aquella confesión tan hermosa en su vida. Tan alegre para él. Pero, para este momento, lo peor. Había conseguido a la chica de la cual se enamoró perdidamente, pero la perdió, teniéndola sin vida, ahora mismo, entre sus brazos.

— No te vayas. ¿Me dejarás solo? ¿Me dices que me amas y te vas? ¡KAGOME! ¡DESPIERTA, POR FAVOR!—gritaba desesperado. Permitiéndose todo para en ese entonces.

Pero lo sabía. No había respuesta. Había amado a esa mujer, más de la que amo a cualquier otra. Era su adoración, adicción, y su único amor. Sería siempre su único amor.

O*o*O*o*O

Los días siguientes fueron duros.

Cuando sacó el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica, lloraron. InuYasha se culpó por la muerte de su amiga, Kikyo también lamento haber perdido a esa muchacha, que incluso, le había ayudado con su amado, pesé, a que alguna vez, ella lo amó también. Las lágrimas estuvieron presentes en cada persona que la conoció: Preguntando al cielo "¿Por que aquella muchacha?", la cual no merecía morir. No tan joven. No, cuando aun recién comenzaba su vida.

Sango y Miroku ya despierto se enteraron, no parecieron sonreír nunca más. Shippo, quiso haber muerto en el enfrentamiento que había tenido, y haber seguido a su Madre hasta la muerte. Kikyo por fin se arrepintió de todo el dolor que le causó. La familia lloró sin consuelo. Sesshomaru no habló, más que para organizar lo necesario para despedir a la muchacha, y dejarla descansar. Aunque el jamás le dejaría ir.

Madre e Hijo decidieron que su familiar, Kagome, la enterrarían en el Sengoku. Donde ella había llevado sus aventuras, vivido, experimentado, y fallecido.

En esa ocasión todo fue llevado bajo las costumbres antiguas,.. Y únicamente les quedó para recordar una fotografía de su sonrisa. De aquella sonrisa capaz de recuperar hasta el más vil de los demonios.

— Kagome.

Eso fue lo último que le escucharon decir a Sesshomaru. Cuando este desapareció, al día siguiente del entierro.

Estuvo dos días ausentes, debilitándose cada vez más la poderosa energía que solía rodearle. Hasta que su hermano ya no puso sentir su energía,.. Se desvaneció por completo, y por fin revelaba el lugar. Corrió a la zona donde yacían los restos de él.

Y lo encontró, muerto, congelado a causa del frío,.. En el mismo lugar en que Kagome perdió la vida. Con el mensaje "Yo también a ti, Kagome" a la lado del anterior marcado por la sacerdotisa. Ambos marcados firmemente en el hielo. Para no borrarse jamás.

Sus cabellos platas manchados con sangre congelada. Los labios azules, su piel más pálida. Sus ojos cerrados. Su armadura más fría que el mismo. Pero con una extensa sonrisa de satisfacción.

Y hasta ahí llego la extensa vida del demonio más fuerte de entre todos en el Sengoku. Sesshomaru había seguido hasta en la muerte, a la muchacha a la que en tan poco tiempo, consideró su más grande amor. El Hanyo no entendía por que esa decisión. Y por que ahora dos seres conocidos, y más queridos, se habían marchado de su lado, abandonándolo, tal y como lo recordaba en un pasado. Dolía. Pensando que la muerte de aquella sacerdotisa era su culpa, y el que su hermano la siguiera.

Ahora se hacía una idea más clara del por que hizo aquello Kikyo.

Sacó el cuerpo inerte de su hermano, para darlo a mostrar en la aldea donde sus amigos reposaban. Rin, Jaken, Shippo y los demás: no podían creerlo. No querían creerlo, ni asimilarlo. Sesshomaru también se había marchado de su lado. Para acompañar a la mujer que más amaba.

Renunció a su vida por ello.

InuYasha, sabiendo el por que, decidió enterrar el cuerpo de su hermano, al lado de la que alguna vez fue su amada, y aun seguía culpándose por la muerte de ella. Kagome y Su hermano descansaron en tumbas, la una al lado de la otra, marcándose a ambos, las palabras que dejaron gravadas eternamente el frío y congelador hielo.

O*o*O*o*O

Rin ya mayor, se volvió la dama de las tierras del que alguna vez fue su tutor. Shippo se casó con la dama del Oeste. Siendo ambos los que ahora regían esas tierras, con los sirvientes a favor de la felicidad de aquella niña, que ellos también criaron. El Kitsune, quién se había vuelto la suficientemente maduro, y había crecido ya, se enamoro de la descendiente de esas tierras. Y ellos construyeron su propio final feliz.

Sango se casó con Miroku. Teniendo a varios hijos al poco tiempo. Con una hermosa casa en donde habitar. Su vida también se vio envuelta de felicidad.

InuYasha continuó viviendo al lado de Kikyo, quién aprendió a recuperar el calor que alguna vez, muerta, perdió.

Kohaku reconstruyó su aldea. Siendo él, el que formo a los nuevos exterminadores.

O*o*O*o*O

Más allá del mundo terrenal, muy lejos a la tierra en la que vivieron, pero la cual podían observar.

Se hallaban: Sesshomaru y Kagome, que continuaban abrazados,.. Observando como sus amigos habían podido llegar a sonreír. Ya no tenían un cuerpo material para tocarse, pero si un alma para amarse. Y ellos jamás renunciarían a ese amor.

— Al final, si conseguí me felicidad.—comentó la chica, besando los labios de él. Con algo de melancolía.

— Y yo también. Conseguí lo que jamás pude e ignoré. No me arrepiento de lo que hice.—respondió él. Sabiendo que su mujer se culpaba de que el renunciase a su vida. Besándola nuevamente.

— Te Amo.

— Yo... No solo te amo. Más que ello. Te adoro, quiero, aprecio. Y pienso qué, creo que estoy demasiado loco por ti como para pensar con claridad.—fue la respuesta de él a aquella declaración.

En acuerdo mutuo, sus labios volvieron a tomar un contacto. Sintiéndose vivos nuevamente. Aquella vida que solo le podía brindar el otro. Sesshomaru suavemente la deslizó, para poder tenerla más junto a él, que aunque ya ninguna tuviese cuerpo físico, no impedía el poder disfrutar de ambos. La dirigió a su habitación,.. sonriendo maliciosamente, para poder tomarla una vez más.

Feliz del resultado,.. Y la decisión que el mismo tomó.

_No se arrepentía, ni lo haría jamás._

Y ni la muerte, fue capaz de separarlos. A ellos no.

* * *

Espero, les halla gustado el One-shot. Algo triste /TnT/. Pero igual.. :D


End file.
